Delta 126
Blight was updated with Delta 126 on 12.05.2007. This includes the following fixes, changes, and additions: *ADD: Barridin the Miner to Kion Volcano near the Gem Mine. *ADD: Dikaina Island is now a prime location for the growing of grapes. *ADD: Quest "Marcus' Quest: Missing Shipment of Gems" to Marcus the Pawnbroker *ADD: Quest "Barridin's Bane: Verdean" to Barridin the Miner *ADD: Quest "Research: Verdean Core Chunk" to Bastea the Outfitter *ADD: Quest "Research: Verdean Core Chunk" to Gerix the Dragon *ADD: Verdean-Tipped Technique for Mining Picks and Dragon Claws as quest reward *ADD: Quest "Murrina's Quest: Help Barridin" to Murrina the Pawnbroker *ADD: Quest "Marcus' Quest: Shipment of Bracelets" to Marcus the Pawnbroker *ADD: Merrasat's Bountiful Embrace Technique for Bracelets and Head Scales as quest reward *ADD: Quest "Marcus' Quest: Shipment of Scales" to Marcus the Pawnbroker *ADD: New Dragon Quest NPC, Xarinnis, to Parsinia *ADD: Quest "Sslanis Militia: The Defender's Blade" to Town Marshal Ssoren *ADD: Quest "Sslanis Militia: Assault on the Deadlands" to Town Marshal Ssoren *ADD: Quest "Sslanis Militia: Storming the Deadlands" to Town Marshal Ssoren *ADD: Quest "Kaasha's Ring" to Town Marshal Ssoren *ADD: Numerous berry spawns, a new browngill fungus spawn, chickens and a waterfall on Scorpion Island. *CHANGE: The size of some plots in communities on Scorpion Island have been increased. *CHANGE: Turned one of the Earthenware clay spawns on Scorpion Island into a Rye spawn. *CHANGE: Adventure: Unarmed III technique now requires 1 Greater Blight Binding instead of 1 Ruxus Heart. *CHANGE: The blighted region on Dikaina Island is now known as the Dikaina Deadlands. *CHANGE: Aura of Fire will now overwrite Fire Sheath I and II, but not III. *CHANGE: Players can no longer get a second headscale from Vladtmordt. *CHANGE: Updated the default greeting dialog on Marcus the Pawnbroker, Murrina the Pawnbroker and Sergeant Talinse. *CHANGE: Cleaned up treasure tables and balanced coin drops on Valkor, Bone Marrows, Dark Stalker and Night Stalker. *CHANGE: Adjusted Dalimond spawns to improve appearance of monsters. *FIX: Corrected the Tier 2 resource requirements of Lair chamber T2 Lunus Consigner *FIX: Dark Emerald Armor Crystal will now properly buff health instead of armor. *FIX: Corrected the damage on the Beaming Magus Crystals of Might and Magic. *FIX: Shimmering Glacius Crystal of Might will now do ice damage instead of nature. *FIX: Dragon Crafter Task: Craft 15 Cobalt Bars so that you can speak with any dragon crafting trainer. *FIX: Wishgiver Task: Collect 40 Dim Essence to let you finish the quest by greeting the Wishgiver. *FIX: Trials of the Gifted quest so that it will work properly and take the tokens. *FIX: Quest "Solve the Hermit's Riddles" will now properly delete a Wraith Master Ectoplasm when you return to Lantenal. *FIX: Dark Peridot crystals will now stack with health crystals. *FIX: Expert Armor Dye Kit: Light now requires Mithril Powder for Essence Dye. *FIX: Vault quests have been redesigned to work by starting with any vault keeper. Players can upgrade their vault every 10 levels starting at level 5. (Note that players with an active vault upgrade quest will probably have to delete and start over before it can be completed.) GNOMEKINDLE NOTES The gnomes of New Rachival have set up a new festival ground outside the city itself. They've named this “town” Gnomekindle Town and even elected a new mayor. In Gnomekindle Town you will find: *ADD: Loremaster Burl who will teach you how Gnomekindle came to be. *ADD: Mayor Clause who will teach you more about the traditions of Gnomekindle and enlist your help in delivering presents. *ADD: Mrs. Clause who needs your help preparing for the festival. *ADD: Hermey the Misfit Gnome. Hermey is a little unsure about whether Gnomekindle is a festival worthy of gnomes, and will ask you to help him learn about the traditions of another living race if you speak to him. *ADD: Yukon Cornelius, the most famous (at least in his mind) prospector in all of Istaria. Gifted of different experience ranges will find that Yukon has different challenges for them. *ADD: The Abominable makes an appearance in the mountains on Abandoned Isle. *ADD: Darsenia is back and will give the long awaited shoulder treants to those willing to help her. But, of course, Darsenia only came to Gnomekindle Town because the Blighted Festival Treants have reappeared, this time right among regular treants. And the treants will still drop their ornaments when shaken enough so that Gifted can purchase Gnomekindle presents from special vendors in Gnomekindle Town. *ADD: Dragons can purchase special headscales from Dolly Day, the Festival's official vendor, with Istarian Express Checks they collect during the festival. *ADD: The Gifted will also be able to purchase special clothing designed specifically for the Gnomekindle festival from Dolly Day. *ADD: Beasts of winter have been found with strange items coming from them as loot for those who are helping Yukon or Mrs. Clause. Speak to either of these revelers to find out why. (Only players with one of Yukon's or Mrs Clause's quests active will get the special drops for the Gnomekindle event. Their quests are repeatable, however, so players can have this quest active as long as they wish.) Category:Delta